The present invention relates to valves including a shape memory alloy as a driving source thereof.
Valves which are driven by a driving source other than man power, such as electromagnetic valves or solenoid-controlled valves have been commonly utilized. These electromagnetic valves, however, inevitably have such shortcomings as being big in size and heavy in weight due to their structure as including a coil, armature and stator. In addition, they have another shortcoming in that they require a high current and high voltage to operate them.